Keene Milton
Keene Milton 'is a regular character in ''Housepets!. He was shown for first time in the comic Meanwhile Back In Babylon but was properly introduced later, in Did I Mention You're My Best Friend?. Official Site Biography The de-facto chief of the bunch. Keene is one of the few that feels guilty about inheriting all that money and not carrying on his owner’s legacy to any significant degree. These pangs of guilt subside when he drowns himself in orange soda. General information Keene is one of the Milton Ferrets who inherited most of their father's wealth. Keene serves as the leader among the six ferrets and also manages the various Milton businesses, a role that doesn't always stop him from wasting money any more than the rest. Unlike the others, however, Keene feels he must use the money left to them to fulfill their 'father's' dream of reaching equality between humans and animals; as one project to advance this goal, he founded the Equal Chance Program. As manager, Keene works on many different projects to bring income into the Milton coffers, to advance his father's legacy and social goals, or both at same time if there is chance. Although Keene appears supportive of the Babylon Gardens community and supportive towards of its many residents, most of times he is working for his own good or goals, too. His mix of motives even enters into The Equal Chance Program. Keene often feels guilt over inheriting his father's money, not effectively carrying on his legacy, his exploiting others, and drowns his sorrows in orange soda. But, other times, he's just plain greedy and out for a profit. Personality Arguably the most developed character among the Milton ferrets, Keene is self-centered, cunning, and ambitious. He's can be cold and manipulative towards others since, to Keene, anything is acceptable if it leads to a successful and profitable result. He is an astute deal-maker. For example, he hires Karishad, who managed to trick him into appearing as a zoo animal, a stunt that convinced Keene that Karishad's uniqueness be useful. Similarly, he makes a pact with the Gryphon demi-god, Pete, who seemingly has a deal with his 'father' to get human and animal equality. So Keene becomes Pete's minion in order to get a similar deal. Keene has appeared in different arcs with many roles, often as a behind the scenes mover. Whether it's helping the members of The Equal Chance Program, accommodating the wolves, helping with King's and Bailey's wedding, or hosting events for the neighbor pets, he is generally shown as a supporting character. Being the secret-mastermind behind The Great Water Balloon War and plotting with Jata to make Sabrina marry him, he was an antagonist. And he got the spotlight recruiting Karishad to help him with the secrets left by his 'father' and later assembled a party to discover the mysteries of Pete's temple, having his own two arcs as protagonist. Keene continually fights to preserve his father's legacy by fighting to legally equalize humans and animals. During The 4 Animals You Meet In Heaven, he ends up in heaven after an assassination attempt, meeting four animals including his birth mother and his deceased adoptive father Henry Milton (who is in a ferret form.) Keene tries to explain that all he wanted was to make his dad proud. Keene has an epiphany and realizes it was because he wanted to repay his dad for making his life better, however he returns to Earth and his attempted killer is caught. Keene attempts to achieve animal-equality once again by selfishly using the mana pool despite the dangers. Breel returns as his guardian angel to assist him. However, once he reaches the pool, Keene rejects Breel, causing the heartbroken musild to be kidnapped by an apparition called "the Forgotten" to a dark, sinister alternative realm called Pandemonium. Keene goes out to rescue him and becomes captured himself, enslaved to a devilish figure named "Eudoant". However, a small demon creature Keene met crossing into Pandemonium helps him escape and reunites him with Breel. Keene, finding Breel in chains, finally realizes that Breel is more important to him than achieving his dreams, and the two kiss one another. Their smooch evaporates the chains and the three - Keene, Breel, and the little demon - escape back to the Temple. As the Temple starts to collapse and the little demon vanishes, Keene uses his power to "wake up" and thereby transport himself, Breel, and several others safely back to his mansion bedroom. At the end of second "temple crashers" saga, Keene and Breel had moved into the Milton Mansion to be together. Their pairing, however, was interrupted by Cerberus, who came to escort Breel back to Heaven since the pine martin could not remain on earth as a disembodied soul. Not wanting to be separated from Keene, Breel appealed to Cerberus to let him become mortal and embodied again. Moved by Breel's devotion, Cerberus granted his wish. In response to his partner's sacrifice, Keene resigned from the chair of the Milton Foundation, turning his authority over to his sister, Lana. Keene currently lives with Breel in a middle class home in Babylon Gardens. Relationships '''The Milton Ferrets Being pet-siblings they spend quite a lot of time side-by-side, and they seem to care for each other. They work together at times and in general are all good friends. It is not known if they are blood-related. Jeeves and Mr. Steward Milton's employees, butler and steward respectively. Jeeves appears as a very British butler sort - loyal, reserved, overbearing, professional and absolutely unflappable. On the other hand, despite the guise of devotion to the ferrets, Mr. Steward is unmasked in Temple Crashers 2: Temple Crashers as secretly working with Thomas Milton, Keene's enemy and human rival for the vast Henry Milton fortune. Breel Breel met Keene during his first visit to heaven in The 4 Animals You Meet In Heaven, where he acted as his guide. He soon returned as an angel in Temple Crashers 2 to assist Keene in his quest to reach the mana pool. Breel cares for Keene very much, becoming heartbroken when Keene rejected him in Temple Crashers 2: First Blood Part 6. However, later on, Keene realized his mistake and made up with Breel and the two kissed and became a couple after Breel incarnated. The now live together in Babylon Gardens after Keene moved out of Milton Manor. Equal Chance Program Being the founder, Keene acts with responsibility and helps the members when needed, and seems to be in good terms with The Wolves Pack and King, but this doesn't necessarily means they are friends, especially King who is always a little guarded dealing with the ferrets. The male adult of the wolves work for him as his Security Service. Karishad Tricked by him once made Keene thinks the fox is more than the eye catchs. Keene sticks to the idea that Karishad would be of help for his cause, and it had proven to be true. Karishad's antics both annoy and frustrate Keene. Although he has remarked he despises him, it has been shown that he has grown to care for him as well. Pete Pete had an agreement with Henry Milton, though the details are not clear. Because of this, Pete's temple was moved to the forest close to Babylon Gardens, knowing that his 'father' had something up with the temple. Keene later formed a group to explore it, which Sabrina then turned it into an RPG-like party. They overcome many perils inside, and in the end met with Pete. After a little argument and background history, Keene became Pete's minion and received one mana from him. What to do with it or how to use it, is up to Keene to discover. Trivia *As with the rest of the ferrets, Keene is named after a cartoon show; Captain N, character. This case being Kevin Keene. **Besides the name, Keene and Kevin Keene are both leaders of their groups. *Keene is one of three main characters to enter heaven, the others being King and Fox. *Keene and Breel are the second same-sex couple to kiss, the other being Bruce and Roosevelt. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Dimension Prime Category:Antagonists Category:Temple Crashers Category:The Milton Ferrets